Jason and Thalia
by perseus-gottago
Summary: Jason and Thalia meet to attempt to negotiate with the Roman camp and prevent a war between Demigods. (This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction so I'm sorry if it sucks)


Maybe going alone hadn't been the best idea.

The thought only occurred to Jason an hour after it was too late.

The Argo II had landed on Long Island not long after they received an Iris message from Jason's sister, Thalia. He had been glad to see her.

She told them about how the Hunters of Artemis were attempting to slow the Roman advance but she wasn't sure how much longer they could stall them. A plan was drawn up wherein the bulk of the Seven would go to Camp Half-Blood and help to prepare the defences while Jason would meet up with Thalia and try to negotiate with Octavian, the Roman's de facto leader. It was hoped that the Roman's would listen to their now former praetor.

Jason cursed his stupidity. Why go alone? Why not bring another Roman like Frank or Hazel? Piper had offered to come but Jason didn't want to place her in any more danger than she was already in.

He was supposed to meet Thalia in the forest two miles south of Camp Half-Blood but Jason had been wandering through the dense trees for nearly half an hour and had seen no sign of her. He walked slowly, with his sword drawn careful not to make much noise. He knew the Roman camp would be nearby and he didn't want to alert them.

"Jason" hissed a girl's voice from behind him.

The sound startled Jason. H spun around and swung his sword but it was intercepted by a long hunting knife.

"Is that any way to greet your sister?" the girl asked, a grin growing on her face.

"Thalia" Jason dropped his blade and enveloped her in a hug, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too baby brother" she said in a low voice "but I'm afraid we don't have much time, the Romans are preparing to march on Camp Half-Blood."

She led him to the edge of the forest, where they could see the Roman's makeshift camp. Several Romans were handing out swords and shields. Everyone was in full battle armour.

"Do you think they'll listen to you?" she whispered to him.

"They don't know I've given up the rank of praetor, they'll have to listen to me." Jason responded "But I'll have to go in alone, I doubt they'd trust me if I arrived with a Greek."

Thalia sighed. "You're right. I don't like the idea of you going in alone but -"

Her words were cut off and Thalia gasped and arched her back, a sword jutting out of her gut.

"Well, well" said a familiar voice "look what we have here."

* * *

"Octavian!" Jason roared.

He swung his blade wildly, scarring Octavian's arms and bruising him with the butt of the sword. Octavian wasn't much of a fighter and could do little to resist Jason's onslaught.

Heforced Octavian to the ground and was about to deliver the killing blow when he heard Thalia call his name.

Jason turned and ran to her and Octavian took this opportunity to flee.

"Thalia" Jason cried as he examined her wound.

The sword had cut straight through her stomach and she was losing a lot of blood. Too much.

"Jason" she said, her voice barely stronger than a whisper, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. That day at the Wolf House, I should have searched harder. I'm so sorry."

She exhaled softly and closed her eyes.

Jason cradled her head in his arms as tears streamed down his face.

* * *

"Jason?" Leo hissed as he skipped silently through the trees "Yo Jason buddy where are you?"

Jason had been missing for nearly three hours. Leo wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one. If Jason had succeeded why hadn't he sent an Iris message?

Finally Leo spotted him. He was on his knees near the edge of the forest, huddled over something Leo couldn't quite make out.

"Jason, man, where were you? Did you talk to the Romans?" As he got closer Leo saw what Jason was covering.

"O gods, Jason I -"

Suddenly Jason turned his eyes red from crying, "I am going to kill him!" Leo had never seen Jason so angry, "I am going to kill Octavian if it's the last thing I do!"

Then he turned back to his sister and sobbed his body shaking as he held her cold, lifeless corpse.


End file.
